The Titan Trials
by softballtitan009
Summary: The Titans are caught trying to pry into a wealthy corporation’s headquarters. What troubles ensue? PG-13 for language. RavRob R&R please!


The Titan Trials

* * *

This is a Holiday present for all you in the spirit. It doesn't have anything to do with Christmas or Kwanzaa or Hanukkah. I just felt like writing this, and since it is soooo close Christmas and is in December, well I just figured that this would be a present! That was kind of repetitive so I'll just get along with the story.

* * *

Summary: Just read the story.

* * *

Chapter-One

* * *

A Common Man

* * *

"That's two sixty, sir." 

"Thank you, Joseph."

"No problem, Mr. Johnson. Come again!"

"I come every day. Now what would stop me from coming tomorrow?" the man said cheerfully as he strolled out of the coffee shop. He was you're typical, average, Gotham City business man with a high paying job and a well tailored suit. The coffee in the plastic cup he had grown accustomed to was steaming and he smelled it as he walked down the street. The lad that sold him the coffee was well known in this area. He was a nice boy; out of school, paying his own way through college. He'd probably become a man just like Mr. Johnson someday, buying coffee from the same shop that he used to work at.

"Excuse me," said the man, walking up to a newspaper and magazine stand. "I'd like one G.C. Journal, please."

"One dollar," said the owner.

"Sure." He handed him the money, and in return received his paper. He folded it under his arm without a glance at it. He saved the first look for his office every morning.

"Taxi!" he shouted, throwing his hand in the air. A yellow car that was pretty close screeched to a halt beside the curb. Its top was dented in and the driver's teeth matched the paint outside when he smiled. But, that was the type of bums you found in Gotham.

"Gooday' mate! Where'll it be?" he said in a scraggly voice.

"The Wayne Building, please."

"Coming right up!"

'I'm sure,' the man thought.

"Can you believe the 'eadlines this morn'?" asked the cab driver as he shifted and turned.

"I haven't seen them, yet."

"Well, you'll find out soon 'nough. I thought the bloody do-gooders wouldn't never get caugh'! But, sooner or later, I knew it was gon' happen." He shook his head and pulled up to the gigantic building. "I mean ta say, mate, tha' they'd be mo' responsible, aye? Can' go tha' long withou' somethin' or other goin' wrong." He turned and grinned, bearing his grotesquely yellow, rotting teeth.

"I'll have to ask about that," he said, handing the driver his money. "Thank you!" he called over his shoulder and stepping out of the car.

"No problem't all, mate! No problem't all…" He sped away.

"Mental note, walk next time." He started up the steps with his briefcase, coffee, and newspaper. A man waited to open the door for him.

"Good morning, Edwin."

"Hello sir," he said, "Rough morning."

"Fantastic except for the drive in."

"Did you see the sensational headlines?" asked the butler.

"No," he replied, "but I'll have a paper. I'll look when I get into my office. Thank you," he said as he went inside the building. He passed several more acquaintances on his way to the elevator. When he stepped inside, two women also joined him. They were on the fifteenth floor when the lady spoke.

"Martha, did you see the news? The poor children. I'm almost certain they didn't do it."

"Well, I'm not convinced at all. As far as I'm concerned, people like that should be put away…out of the public."

"But, surely, after all the _good_ they've done!"

"I think they set up most of the stuff themselves. You know, for the _glory_. You'll find that I'm not the only one who believes this."

"I'll see you at lunch," said the conversation starter, and exited on the man's floor. He left also, leaving the rather snobbish women, Martha, in the elevator. He weaved in and out of cubicles with the phones ringing. Finally, anxious to see the paper, he stepped inside his private office, locked the door, took off his coat, drank some coffee, sat down ad opened the paper. Printed in big, bold, black letters were the words:

**JUMP CITY TITANS CAUGHT STEALING FROM CORPORATION**

"Oh dear," he said as his sipped his coffee and ruffled the paper to read more.

* * *

Titan009- PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! Thanks and happy holidays! If this gets good reviews, I should have some more up in two days. Thanks! 


End file.
